The End
by Bloodyfie
Summary: Yuno avait pris l'habitude de rendre visite à ses parents après chaque jour de classe : c'était un de ces moments de bonheur auquel elle s'accrochait tant. Mais un jour, tout bascule ... SPOIL chap 53 ; ep 23


— **La prochaine fois, je vous présenterai mon futur mari.**

Ta voix douce perce le silence morbide qui régnait à l'intérieur de la salle. Tu resserres l'étreinte que tu exerces sur ses genoux, repliés contre ton torse. Tes joues sont humides ; une larme, étrange mélange de bonheur et de peine, glisse le long de ta pommette. La chambre est volontairement plongée dans le noir : on ne distingue que ta silhouette, recroquevillée contre un mur, et l'imposante cage carrée qui trône au milieu de la pièce. Cette cage, tu ne la connais que trop bien : deux mètres carré, et aucun moyen de s'évader. Ton front, qui reposait alors sur ses rotules, se soulève lentement, et tu te mets à fixer d'un air las les deux cadavres qui, figés, tentent de s'échapper de leur prison éternelle. Un sourire affectueux s'inscrit sur tes lèvres ; tu penses aux jours heureux que tu as vécus avec ces personnes, que tu nommais tendrement "Papa" et "Maman" ; tu penses à Amano-san, ce garçon que tu aimes tant. Ce garçon qui hante tes songes les plus profonds. Ce garçon qui, récemment, a accepté de t'épouser dans un futur qui te semble si lointain. Dans ton for intérieur, tu sens qu'il mériterait de connaître la vérité. Tu aimerais lui parler de ton passé, de la mort de tes parents et même de cette pièce, que tu caches jalousement à la vue de quiconque. Mais un notion étrange, nommée "secret", t'en empêche. Non, il ne doit pas savoir, tu le sais bien : il te rejetterait, et ton futur n'aurait alors plus lieu d'être.

Tu n'as jamais compté le temps que tu pouvais bien passer dans cette pièce. Tantôt dix minutes, tantôt deux heures ; la durée de tes visites variaient inlassablement. Tu avais pris l'habitude singulière de venir raconter, à la fin de chaque journée de cours, le déroulement de ta vie à l'école. Tu parlais de tes notes, toujours excellentes ; de tes futures sorties avec tes amies, que tu appréciais tant ; des moindres faits et gestes d'Amano, que tu pistais en permanence. Tu savais pertinemment qu'on te prendrait pour une folle si quelqu'un venait à découvrir ton vilain secret. Tes parents étaient morts, tu ne le savais que trop bien ; tu t'étais faite à cette idée il y a bien longtemps. Mais, pour on ne sait quelle obscure raison, tu persistais à les considérer comme vivants ; ce n'était pas leurs corps en décomposition que tu voyais à travers tes iris roses, mais bien leurs visages souriants, que tu aimais tant admirer lorsque tu étais enfant. Oh, ils t'avaient fait du mal, tu ne pouvais le nier : les heures passées dans cette cage infernale, à pleurer sur ton sort, resteraient à jamais gravées dans ta mémoire. Tu n'éprouvais, pour autant, pas la moindre once de rancune. Ils étaient tes parents, ta famille, ceux qui t'avaient élevés, et tu les aimais, malgré les erreurs qu'ils avaient pu commettre.

Le silence protecteur dans lequel tu t'étais enveloppé est soudain brisé par un lent bruit de glissement. Tu reconnais, sans trop de mal, le son typique d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Par réflexe, tu lèves légèrement la tête vers l'entrée de la pièce … Tes yeux s'écarquillent, tes lèvres forment un rictus d'angoisse. La chevelure et les prunelles fuchsias de l'intruse ne te sont que trop familières ; mais comment est-ce possible ? Tu n'as pas le temps de faire chauffer tes neurones : la hache que cette personne tient fermement dans sa main s'élève et redescend dangereux sur toi.

— **STOOOOOO…**

Trop tard : l'arme s'abat profondément dans ton cou. Tu sens le sang couler le long de ton épaule, ton bras, ton corps ; et tu t'effondres au sol, gisante, mourante. Tes dernières pensées vont à Amano-san, l'être que tu auras tant aimé. Aux confins de ton esprit, il te semble même entendre sa voix hurler ton nom. Tu marmonnes quelques paroles, chaque souffle d'air brûle ta gorge ; dans un dernier effort, tu soulèves lourdement ton bras sanglant et pose ton index sur le mur. Ton doigt glisse, écrit les mots que tu aimerais tant lui dicter.

"Aide moi."

Ton corps retombe grossièrement contre le plancher, telle une poupée de chiffon glissant des mains d'une enfant ; et tu uses de ton dernier souffle pour lui adresser un ultime message.

— **Aide moi, Amano-san …**

「ｄｅａｄ ｅｎｄ。」


End file.
